Above & Beyond
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: The eight original Digidestined blast off into Digital Space to protect the Julip Crystal from Prince Saffron
1. A&B: Chapter 1

# 

**ABOVE & BEYOND**

"Wow! Look at that!" Kari stared through her telescope at the shooting star in complete awe. "Let me see." Tk playfully nudged his girlfriend out of the way so that he could take a look at this "amazing" falling piece of space junk. "Wow, stellar!" He said sarcastically as he handed the optic tube back to his girlfriend, who was obviously more interested in aliens and far away galaxies that she would never visit then in her handsome boyfriend (or so Tk was convinced) who was standing right beside her. "Very funny," Kari said rolling her eyes at his lame attempt at space humour.  
  


"What could be better on a clear night like this one then to sit by the window and stargaze?" Kari asked, hoping that her boyfriend would at least pretend to be more interested in the subject. Tk smiled his most devilish smile before replying. "I can think of one thing" he said, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist and pulling her into a warm embrace. Then, lowering his head, he brushed his lips against hers and shared a passionate kiss. "Men; Is that all you ever think about?" Tk smiled again, but didn't reply this time. Instead he lowered his head once more and expressed his love a second time. "I better get going Kari. It's getting pretty late." Reluctantly Takeru Takashi loosened his grip on Hikari's waist, then turned and walked out the door.  
  


Kari shut the door behind Tk then returned to her telescope. "We'll, Tk might not be interested in the mysteries of space, but I am." She examined this unknown world for a long length of time before giving in to her heavy eyelids and deciding to go to bed. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, then returned to her room to undress and slip into her nightgown. She was almost ready to hop into the warmth of he bed when the familiar buzzing of her digivice called for a change of plans.  
  


"Gennai never calls us to the Digiworld at night. This must be something serious" she thought worriedly. "Well, duty calls! A Digidestined's work is never done" she sighed, as she held out her digivice and was encompassed by the traditional pink light that had come to take her to her home away from home. She probably wouldn't get to sleep tonight, but at least she and Gatomon would soon be reunited. The comfortable surroundings of the young girl's bedroom slowly faded away and then rematerialized in a different world where danger and adventure lurked around every corner. She found the other Digidestined gathered around the solid oak table inside of Gennai's kitchen.  
  


"What's going on?" Kari asked as she walked toward an empty chair beside Sora at the table. "We have no idea" Izzy replied. "Gennai's been studying that scroll since we got here" Tai added. All of the Digidestined knew that interrupting Gennai when he was reading would result in a long drawn out lecture about the importance of patience and concentration. Kari was anxious to hear some news about a new evil or something exciting, but for the sake of all of her friend's ears, she decided to leave him until he was ready to acknowledge their arrival.  
  


*****

  


Finally after what seemed like hours, the old man looked up from his paper and greeted his heroes. "I'm sorry that you had to wait so long Digidestined, but before I gave you this news I had to make sure that everything was prepared." Gennai looked around the table seeing the exact same puzzled looks on eight different faces. Finally Matt was the one who spoke. "Prepared for what Gennai? Is the Digiworld in some sort of trouble? " Mimi shot an annoyed glance at her boyfriend. "Duh, why else would we be here?" Gennai took a step closer toward the table, then laid the paper that he was looking at out flat for all eyes to see.  
  


"Is that a.... SPACESHIP?" Izzy stared at the paper, which was now recognized as blueprints for a space travel vehicle. "You are correct Izzy. The problem is not in the Digital World itself, but in Digispace. Much like earth's solar system, the Digiworld is also part of a vast galaxy. The trouble lies inside of the Digital Space Station, which has been part of an ongoing spatial war for the past few weeks. The operators of the DSS have been able to hold off the attacking fleets up to this point, but their defenses are running thin and they need some help."  
  


"Are you saying that we're going into Digispace" Joe asked, already feeling the signs of motion sickness coming in? "That's exactly what he's saying!" Kari exclaimed. She seemed to be the only one who was thrilled about the idea. "I can't believe that I'm going to be able to see the stars up close!" She was hardly able to contain her excitement until a thought came to mind. In all of the talk about trouble she had forgotten about her earlier feelings of excitement that had arose when thinking of Gatomon. "Are the digimon coming too?" She asked. "Yeah, where are Agumon and the other digimon Gennai?" Tai asked reinforcing his sister's query. "The digimon have already been transported to the DSS and are awaiting your arrival. You'd better suit up. There isn't much time."  
  


"Uh, Gennai? Don't we need some sort of spacesuit or something to be able to travel in space?" Sora pointed out. "Yes Sora, I've got all of that covered. Follow me Digidestined." One by one, the teens rose from their spots at the table and followed the old man down a long stretch of winding stairs and into a deep dark basement. "Cool! We've never seen this part of your house before Gennai," Tk exclaimed. "There is a lot of more of my house that you haven't seen yet," Gennai replied. "Yeah right! How many more rooms can you fit in this tiny cottage?" Matt asked doubtfully. "Gennai stopped in front of a dead end wall and turned to face his Digidestined with a smile on his face. "Appearances can be deceiving. You should now that by now, considering you've spent all of that time in the Digiworld. Oh well, that's not important right now." Gennai turned back to the wall and searched for a hidden switch. "Ah, here it is!"  
  


What once was a wall in front of them opened up to reveal a secret room which contained eight Digi-Spacesuits and a familiar looking spaceship. "This is the spaceship from the blue prints!" Izzy noticed the paper drawings come to life. "And look at these really cute spacesuits!" Mimi exclaimed. They each were custom made for the Digidestined that would be sporting them. Each suit was painted with a specific crest and covered with the corresponding colour of the digivices. Gennai watched happily as all but Izzy, who was examining the ship ran toward their spacesuits in a frenzy of excitement.  
  


*****

  


"How do I look?" Tai asked Sora as he modeled his orange "spacesuit of courage." The girl giggled as her boyfriend struck the famous model poses one after the other. "You look great!" She replied after slipping into the final piece of her red suit as well. Mimi and Matt turned the corner each dawning a their own personalized space gear. Mimi's was green and Matt's was blue. They walked toward Tai and Sora with huge smiles on their faces. "You guys look awesome" Matt commented as he slapped Tai a high five. "Yeah" Mimi agreed. "Our suits match the colour of our crests exactly." Sora and Tai both rolled their eyes upon hearing the comment. "What? A girl's gotta be fashionable.... Even in space."  
  


Soon they were all packed and ready to go. Izzy got some last minute flight instructions from Gennai before climbing into his purple suit and slipping into the driver's seat. Joe, looking extremely traditional in his gray suit, had just finished going over the flight plan and making sure that nothing would be forgotten. He took his place next to Izzy and buckled up. "Okay, all set!" Joe exclaimed. He was quite surprised that he hadn't already chickened out, but he figured that if he could survive the dangers of the Digital Earth, then he could certainly manage in Digital Space. "Let's go!"  
  


"We can't go yet Joe. We're missing two passengers" Tai pointed to the pair of empty back seats where Tk and Kari were suppose to be seated. "Where are those to anyways?" Matt asked looking around the room for his younger brother. "We're right here" Tk replied, rounding the corner in his bright yellow gear. Kari followed directly in tow wearing a bright pink outfit. They climbed into their seats and secured themselves for take off. "Hey sis? Where'd you get that mark?" Tai teased, noticing the huge hickey on Kari's neck. "Owww!" Matt howled jokingly. "Tk you dawg!" The young couple turned red with embarrassment as their friends gawked at the size of Kari's "love mark."  
  


After the group had finished ridiculing the youngest members of their team, they closed the hatch on the ship, waved goodbye to Gennai and prepared for countdown. After a few minutes a recording of Gennai's voice was heard through the speakers. "Initiate countdown...10...9...8..." Kari hopped up and down in her seat. "I'm so excited!" "5...4...3..." Tai clenched his fists in front of his face. "Here we go!" "Blast off!" The countdown ceased and the Digidestined were hurled out of Gennai's cabin and into the stars. "One small step for the Digidestined..." Sora started, but was cut off by Tk. "...One big problem for evil digimon!" "Uh guys? One problem..." Mimi looked around anxiously. "What is it Meems?" Matt put a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "I have to go to the washroom!"  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 1  
~MPF**


	2. A&B: Chapter 2

# 

**Above & Beyond ~ Part 2**

The hours stuck in the shuttle seemed to fly by. (Partly because it was a joined effort by everyone to teach Mimi who to use the bathroom as she was floating.) The had just landed in the shipping deck of the DSS and were greeted the operators of the station, a Gazimon and an Andromon, "Welcome to the Digital Space Station Digidestined. Gazimon and I will fill you in on the events of the past few days, but you should get washed up and reunited with your Digimon. They have been anxiously awaiting your arrival." "That sounds great Andromon. Lead the way!" Izzy followed Andromon through the winding hallways of the space station with the seven other children in tow.  
  


"Here are your quarters Digidestined." Gazimon pointed to two rooms across from one another. "The young ladies will sleep here and you guys will sleep in that one there." Gazimon pointed to the rooms as he explained the arrangements. "Your digimon are already inside," Andromon added. "We will meet in the control room in half an hour." He gave last minute instructions then he and Gazimon turned to leave the Digidestined to get settled. "We'll see you guys in a half an hour" Sora said as she entered the girl's room with Kari and Mimi right behind her. "Sure, see ya then" Joe said taking up the rear as the boys entered their quarters on the opposite ends of the hall.  
  


*****

  


"Biyomon!" Sora lit up upon seeing her Digimon sitting on the top bunk in the corner of the room. "Sora! You're finally here!" Biyomon jumped off of her perch on the bed and flew into her friend's arms. "Palmon! How are you?" Mimi asked as her digimon took a running leap into her arms. "I great Mimi and you look pretty as always." Mimi blushed at the compliment. "Well, thank you!" Kari looked around the room, but there was no sight of her cat digimon. "Where's Gatomon?" She asked the other digimon who were busy getting reacquainted with their old friends. All of the sudden a sound like running water was heard coming from a connected room. "I'm right here Kari. I decided to get washed up so that I would look purr-fect when you arrived. Gatomon hopped into Kari's arms and made herself comfortable. "Are you ready for your first space adventure?" Kari asked the digimon in an attempt to hold back her own excitement. "You bet!" The digimon answered in unison.  
  


*****

  


Matt and Tai were the first to enter their room and Agumon and Gabumon had already expressed their excitement. Izzy was getting reacquainted with Tentomon and showing off his new laptop. Joe and Gomamon were busy bickering already and Patamon had made himself at home on top of Tk's head. "It's just about time to meet the girls and head down to the control room" Matt said, looking down at his watch. "After the meeting I want to do some exploring. This place is huge" Tk exclaimed. "I plan on learning more about the technology in the ship" Izzy stated. "I just want to lay down. Space travel makes me nocuous ." Joe put a hand on his aching head. "All of that sounds great, but we can't forget why we came here in the first place. We have to find out why and stop whoever is attacking this place" Tai reminded them. "Yeah, you're right Tai. It's time to head down there anyways. Let's go!" Matt said, leading the way out the door. They made a quick stop to pick up the girls and then were on their way .  
  


*****

  


A huge computer full of intricate patterns of buttons and bars largely took up the control room. On one end was a giant screen, which monitored outside action in the stars. They found Andromon and Gazimon sitting in front of the screen, watching for any disturbances. "Welcome to Control Central. " Gazimon greeted his guests with a smile. "This is where everything insides of DSS is operated. Please take a seat." Gazimon motioned toward a large table in the center of the room. The Digidestined did as they were told. They looked at the machines around them with clueless expressions. (All except Izzy, of course, who has acting like a kid in a candy store.) They took their seats and waited for their hosts to begin.  
  


"Since DSS has been up in orbit there have been many disturbances. All of which have been caused by a renegade group of space pirate digimon called Brachanimon. They've come together from all ends of the galaxy to form the Silver Elite." Andromon began. "The Silver Elite? What do they want with DSS?" Matt asked curiously. "The Brachanimon come from a distant planet called Brachan It used to be a peaceful planet, full of life and prosperity, until Prince Saffron came along. He demanded more power. He wanted to rule all of Digispace, to control all of its riches. In order to do so, he would need a vast amount of energy that only DSS can provide." Gazimon explained.  
  


"DSS is run off of the power of a very large gem called the Julip crystal. Saffron wants to capture the Julip and harness it's power to take over Digispace." Andromon explained further. "You have been brought here to..." "To protect the crystal and put an end to Saffron's terror" Tai interrupted. "Yes, but how did you know?" Gazimon asked. "When you've been a Digidestined as long as the eight of us have, you start to realize that every battle is basically the same." Mimi smiled. "It's always, stop the evil digimon, save the world from destruction and be back home in time for dinner!" Joe laughed. "We could do this job with our eyes closed," Matt joked. "Right Tk? Tk? HEY TK! KARI! LAY OFF THE KISSING FOR A MINUTE AND PAY ATTENTION!" Takeru looked up at his friends around the table "uh...Sorry."  
  


"You all must be prepared when the Silver Elite attacks again. Our defenses are wearing thin. We do not have enough power to sustain any further damage to the station." Andromon warned. "Don't worry Andromon. You can count on us!" Kari assured him. "That's right! We'll be ready for them!" Tai shouted confidently. Everyone rose from the table and started to go their separate ways, when a blast from an approaching Brachanimon brought them back together. "There's no time to go exploring now Digidestined! We have a job to do!" Within minutes the kids had their suits on and were ready for a battle.  
  


"Each suit is equipped with a jet back to keep you from floating away uncontrollably." Izzy shouted some last minute instructions to his friends before opening the hatch to the outside climate. "Everything will work the same here as it does back on Digital Earth, so just stick to your guns." "What about the Digimon? Sora asked. "Don't worry Sora. The gravity doesn't affect us digimon here. We can walk right outside just as if we were on solid ground. Or at least that's what Gennai told us when he gave us these amulets." Biyomon explained. "That's right Biyo." Izzy agreed. "Gennai calls them Digital Neutralizers. As long as you're wearing them, you will be able to function normally, but if it comes off, you'll have no control." "Okay, enough with the chatter already. Let's get out there!" Tai exclaimed. The hatch was then opened and the kids found themselves on a galactic battlefield.  
  


*****

  


As the battle raged on, the Digidestined were extremely outnumbered. The Brachanimon were virtually powerless except that their large numbers made them a wicked force to be dealt with. "If we don't do something we're going to lose the crystal!" Tai screamed at his friends who were giving the attack their all, but still failing to grab the upper hand. The digimon themselves were exhausted and they wouldn't be able to take much more. Even though they had all digivolved to their highest point (Matt & Tai's at Mega and the other's Ultimate,) they were still dropping like flies.  
  


"Tk! Angewomon and Magnaangemon can't fight anymore. They're way too tired!" Kari yelled over to her boyfriend as they watched their digimon struggle. "I know Kari, but we can't give up! We've got to keep going!" Tk yelled back in reply. The digimon however, had given every last ounce of strength that they could muster and drained of all energy, they were forced to return to their in-training stages. By that time the Digidestined had assembled altogether, all hope was lost. "Now what do we do?" asked Mimi, who was trembling like crazy. "I don't know Mimi" came Matt's reply. "May I make a suggestion?" came a voice from beyond the stars.  
  


Prince Saffron came into view at light speed and stood on floating surfboard-like machine. "You must be Saffron!" Tai spoke in defense, not wanting to hear anything that he had to say. "So, you've heard of me?" Saffron snickered. "Unfortunately" Sora muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you better go back where you came from buddy, cause there isn't no way in hell you're getting your hands on that crystal," Tk shot back. "Really? I'd like to see you stop me" The Prince laughed wickedly and waited for someone to step forward. "Just as I suspected, all cowards. Step aside and let me take what I have come here to get."  
  


"Never!" Tk shouted as he lunged forward in attempt to catch the Prince off guard. Unfortunately for Tk, Saffron was quick on the draw and he blasted him with a scorching beam of laser that sent a sharp pain through the whole of the young boy's body. The immense pain, being too much for him to bear, sent him into a deep coma. "Tk! Kari, Tokomon and Matt raced to the boy's aid, but were stopped by the Prince with a blast of liquid ice that left them frozen in time.  
  


"What did you do to them?" Tai demanded. Saffron laughed. "The same thing that I'm going to do to all of you." "Not if we can help it! No one turns my Kari into a Popsicle and gets away with it." Nyaromon and Tsunomon attempted to attack the Prince, but at their weakened state as well as the power of the digivices frozen, there was no way that they could win. Saffron turned them, as well as the others into frozen statues. He stayed to admire his work for a moment longer and before turning to go, his eyes focused on Kari and Gatomon. "You will make an excellent bride my dear" he told an immobilized Kari. "And what good are you without your cat friend here? We'll come back for the Julip Crystal later." He placed Kari and Gatomon on his space vehicle and left the others as space trash.  
  


*****

  


Watching safely from the viewing screen inside of the station, Andromon and Gazimon emerged for their sanctuary when they were sure that Saffron would not return. They gathered the injured Tk as well as the frozen bunch of Digidestined and brought them inside of DSS. "Bring the young boy to the infirmary Andromon. I'll slide these one's into the docking pad. There is nothing we can do for them" Gazimon instructed. Andromon nodded and did as he was told. He placed Tk in a hospital-like bed and hooked him up to all of the fancy machines before leaving to help Gazimon with the others.  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 2  
~MPF**


	3. A&B: Chapter 3

# 

**Above & Beyond ~ Part 3**

Tk awoke three days later with a start. He had recalled what had happened to him and was worried that Saffron may have gotten hold of the Julip Crystal. He detached himself from the machines and slipped out of bed, into the hallway, and toward the control room. When the door opened the digimon jumped in surprise. "Tk, it is nice to see you awake and well," Andromon declared. "Uh...Thanks" Tk responded. "Where is everybody?" The digimon shot each other worried glances and then took Tk to the docking pad.  
  
"I can't believe this" Tk cried out in alarm as he entered the doors to see his friends encompassed within giant blocks of ice. "Matt, Sora, Mimi, Tokomon Izzy... Look what that monster has done to you," he sobbed. "Wait a minute! Kari? Where's Kari?" Gentle sobs had now turned in to full-blown hysteria as he grilled the two digimon on how stupid and useless they both were. "You cowards! How could you let this happen? I bet that you just sat and watched in the viewing screen the whole time while we risked our butts to save you!" The digimon hung their heads in shame as Tk continued raving.  
  
"These people are my family! I need then more then you could ever know and now there's no way to even talk to them? There's no way to unfreeze them? And Kari? Where did he take her? Don't you know how important she is to me? Do you even care? What good is one Digidestined?" Tk stopped and though about what he was doing. It wasn't Gazimon or Andromon's fault. It was that evil Prince Saffron who had done all of this to him. "I'm sorry you two. I just....I need to be alone right now. The digimon turned to walk away and left Tk with his thoughts.  
  
He walked over and picked up the frozen chunk of Tokomon and cried. "What am I gonna do without you pal? Heck, what am I going to do without anybody at all. I should have done more to protect you and Kari, but I'm always acting before thinking and that's what gets me into trouble. Gennai will probably kick me off the team and find a much better replacement." He let his warm tears drip down the surface of the cold ice and hugged his friend tight. He closed his eyes just wanting to disappear, but a bright yellow light invaded his darkness and he was forced to open his eyes.  
  
The light was shining from his crest of hope and he stared in shock as the warmth of it encompassed and melted the block of ice, which held Tokomon prisoner. Tk's digivice reacted in unison and he couldn't look away from the blinding light. "Tokomon digivolve to....Patamon!" Refreshed and revitalized, Patamon sprang into Tk's arms, trying to get as close to him as possible. "Patamon! You're okay!" Tk shouted, completely overjoyed. "It was your love and hope that made your crest glow Tk! You freed me!" Patamon snuggled deeper in Tk's arms. "Now. we have a job to do pal! Let's go and get that evil Prince and make him pay for what he's done!" There was a trace of fire in Takeru's eyes. "Right! I'm with you Tk!" Patamon nodded and they raced out the door.  
  
Before setting off on their quest to find Kari and return his friends to normal, Tk made a stop at the engine room where he found Gazimon and Andromon still filled with grief over their earlier encounter with the boy. He quickly apologized for his actions and asked if it was possible to borrow a starship in order to travel to Brachan to face Saffron. Gazimon directed him to the hanger where he was given a crash course on how to fly the machine and then he and Patamon took off into the stars.  
  


*****

  
"Welcome to your new home my dear" Saffron introduced Hikari and Gatomon to the planet of Brachan. He had reversed the freezing process that he had initiated earlier and brainwashed the two into believing that Kari was in love with the evil prince. She clung to his arm tightly as they toured the Prince's dark castle. The wedding ceremony would begin in a few short hours and after that, Kari would be Saffron's forever.  
  
"It is time to get ready for the ceremony Hikari, my love. I've had my servants pick out the most beautiful gown in all the galaxy for you to wear." Saffron led Kari to her chamber and left her to prepare for the big event, while he prepared for other things. He looked Kari and Gatomon in the room and went to take care of some more business.  
  
"With the power of the crest of light as well as the Julip Crystal in my possession, nothing will be able to stop my reign of terror over the Digital Galaxy!" Prince Saffron chuckled at the thought of the next idea that popped into his head. "But why should I only join the power of light with the crystal when I could have all of the elements of life? With all eight of the Digidestined under my control, I would be the king of all that exists in the galaxy and no one would be able to stop me!" He commended himself for his sinister idea, then set off to make his plans come true. He could bring the Digidestined and the crystal back and still be in time for his most heinous wedding.  
  


*****

  
Tk and Patamon sped across the Digital Galaxy like wildfire in their small, but quick starship. They could see the Planet of Brachan now, and it wouldn't be long before he would once again face Prince Saffron. This time Tk would not fail. His friends, brother and romantic relationship was counting on it.! "Don't worry Kari. I'm coming!" He said determinedly and shifted his already speeding cruiser into light speed.  
  
They was meters away from the planet when they saw a familiar looking space surfboard approaching in the opposite direction. "Tk look! It's that creep, Prince Saffron!" Patamon pointed him out in the distance. Tk nodded. "I see him Patamon. He must be going back for the Julip Crystal, but we won't be able to beat him to it. The best thing to do is to find Kari, Gatomon and the antidote for the freeze ray. That way, the eight of us will be together again and we'll have a better chance at defeating him.  
  
Tk and Patamon stayed on course to Brachan. With Prince Saffron out surfing the stars, it would be easier to find Kari and Gatomon and get out of there. They landed the ship inside of a large crater to keep it concealed from enemy sight. "Where do we start looking Tk?" Patamon asked, knowing that the planet was enormous. "I'd say that the best place to start looking would be right over there Patamon." Tk pointed to a large castle in the horizon. It was constructed out of black marble and had an evil air to it. Patamon caught sight of the building and agreed at once. "Yep! I'd say that would be the closest thing to an evil Prince's castle." Tk surveyed the surroundings. "It's a long way over there Patamon. You think you can provide some transportation?" He asked, holding out his digivice. "You got it Tk! Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!" Tk hopped into Angemon's arms like he used to when he was younger and they flew swiftly toward the castle.  
  


*****

  
Kari slipped into the black laced wedding dress and modeled in front of a full-length mirror. The room she was in looked exactly like death. It was a typical evil villain's bedroom with grey brick walls, and cobwebs in every corner. Long torn curtains covered the window and blocked out what little light was given in the first place. Kari liked the place, but she felt as if something was missing and she didn't know what.  
  
She turned back to Gatomon who was sitting on the bed. Her warm, loving eyes were cold and dark again, like they had been before she had found Kari and was serving Myotismon. She held a bunch of what used to be beautiful long-stem, red roses, but they were now dead and black as night. Even Gatomon, though, in her heart of hearts, knew that something had gone astray. The two sat wordlessly beside one another and waited for Prince Saffron to beckon.  
  


*****

  
Tk got a weird vibe as they landed on the top of the castle. The doors had been heavily guarded by the Brachanimon and besides, heroes never use doors. He knew that Kari and Gatomon were somewhere near, but he sensed something different about them. Something almost...evil. As he and Patamon ran along the twisted hallways and corridors, they came across a set of closed doors, which were accompanied by two Brachanimon guards just like the ones outside of the castle. "That must be where they're holding Kari and Gatomon." Tk whispered to his partner. "How do we get past those Brachanimon?" Patamon asked. "We'll have to create a diversion." Tk smiled wickedly at Patamon and the digimon knew that he was to play a large part in Takeru's scheme.  
  
Patamon flew casually around the corner and into the direct line of sight of the Brachanimon guards. At first they didn't realize that Patamon did not belong within their midst, but when they finally clued in, the chase was on. When Patamon and the guards were out of sight, Tk ran toward the closed doors and struggled to open them, but he had no luck. Finally, after many attempts, Tk managed to break the door open. He ran into the room and was shocked by what he saw.  
  


*****

  
Prince Saffron had successfully infiltrated DSS and was on a savage hunt for the Julip Crystal and the remaining Digidestined icicles. Andromon and Gazimon had attempted to stop him, but as always, were no match for his power. He used his weapon was again to put the two on ice. He rummaged through the whole station until coming to the docking pad where the Digidestined had been kept. He quickly gathered them up and continued his search for the Crystal. He found it minutes later in the engine room and quickly removed it from its case. "Now the galaxy is mine!" he laughed as he took off on his space board. He looked back only to watch as DSS floated powerlessly through space.  
  


*****

  
While the Brachanimon guards were chasing him Patamon, using the power of Tk's digivice, which he had around his neck was able to digivolve to Angemon and knock the guards out of orbit with is hand of fate. He now joined Tk at the entrance of Kari's room and was just as astonished as Takeru was. "Kari? What are you wearing?" Kari looked at the boy very strangely and replied, "my wedding dress." Tk almost fainted right there. "Your what! You're crazy! Saffron has been playing with your mind!" He advanced toward her, but didn't get very close before Gatomon lunged at him from the bed with a lighting claw attack.  
  
Luckily, Patamon saw the attack coming and raced toward Gatomon with great speed knocking her to the floor. "Kari, C'mon. Our friends are in danger. Saffron will get his hands on the Julip Crystal and then the whole Digital Galaxy will be doomed!" Tk, took Kari's hand and held it tight. She looked deeply into his eyes and for a moment it seemed as if she had returned to normal, but then she replied. "I have a wedding to prepare for and I'd like it if you would leave."  
  
Tk looked at his girlfriend in the hideous black dress and sighed. "He doesn't care about you Hikari. He wants you for your powers, your crest of light. I love you for real Kari. and my love for you is above and beyond any possible limits, beyond time and space, beyond the land of dreams, beyond death. That's what real is love Kari and you know that. He's turned you into a cold and dark monster. Where is you light Kari? Your bright and youthful light?" He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, not caring what would happen. The light of the crest of hope started to glow once more and it was joined by the crest of light, which was hidden underneath the dark dress. The light encompassed the couple and shielded them from the outside world. They were in their own little universe and all the evil and sadness were washed away.  
  
Kari looked at Tk now with her innocent and loving eyes and held him close to her, afraid to let go. Patamon eased his grip off of Gatomon and let her rise to her feet. They were glad to be their old selves again. "What do we do now Kari?" Gatomon asked. "Well, first I have to change out of this ugly dress and...." "No don't!" Tk interrupted her. "You're going to marry Saffron as planned." Kari looked at him curiously. "What do you mean I'm gonna marry him?" Tk smiled at the look of disgust on his girlfriend's face. "Saffron will be back here with the Julip Crystal and the rest of the Digidestined." he answered. Kari, still looking puzzled asked "how do you know that?" "Saffron is power hungry. Why would he settle for the power of the crest of one Digidestined when he can have eight? It'll be your job to swipe the freeze ray off of that swine during the wedding. We can use it to free our friends and then attack him head on!" Kari laughed in spite of herself. "Tk, you're a genius! But you better stay hidden until the wedding." "You're right Kari. I'll meet up with you later!" He kissed her one last time before racing out the door. "Be careful my love." Kari whispered behind him. Then, she relocked the door and went back to her "normal" evil self.  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 3  
~MPF**


	4. A&B: Chapter 4

# 

**ABOVE & BEYOND ~ PART 4**

Prince Saffron returned to his bride to be with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. He appalled Kari, but she remembered what she had to do and tried to let it slide. "My love, I have captured the remaining Digidestined children and the most perfect prize of all, the Julip Crystal." Kari's eyes widened in horror and once again she had to regain her composure to keep the act going. "Come now Kari, we shall be married at once and you shall be my princess." Kari bowed in respect to the Prince (all the while hating it) and replied "I am most honored my Lord." Soon she, Gatomon and Saffron were making their way to the castle hall.  
  
When entering the hall Kari looked down quickly to make sure that Saffron still had his freeze ray with him. He did, so she looked around for any sign of Tk instead. She found he and Patamon hiding behind one of the statues at the back of the hall and winked at him as if to say that all was going according to plan. They reached the altar where one of the Brachanimon would be performing the ceremony and Kari was shocked to see the frozen silhouettes of six of her friends looking down at her from the platform. She turned to the Prince and muttered "nice touch." He smiled approvingly.  
  
The ceremony commenced and Gatomon scattered the deadened roses across the castle floor. Music that sounded like a death march filled the room and the Brachanimon priest took his place. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the partnership of Prince Saffron and Kari," the digimon began. Saffron glared at him angrily. "Just get it done!" He barked and the Brachanimon continued. Kari was given a black ring to place on her finger as well as a tiara for her head. "If anyone here thinks that these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold you horses." The Brachanimon concluded his part and waited for someone to speak. "There's no one else here you idiot!" Saffron yelled.  
  
As planned Tk jumped out from behind the statue and shouted. "I object!" Prince Saffron fell into place perfectly. He was distracted by the boy's sudden appearance and Kari used that chance to snatch the gun from his majesty. "Patamon digivolve to Angemon! Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!" The transformed in unison and headed straight for Saffron. Kari had taken the gun up to the platform and started freeing their friends, while Tk shut and locked the hall door to avoid any further threat from the Brachanimon.  
  
"You fools! You're ruining everything!" Saffron yelled in a blind rage. Angemon and Angewomon had attacked him with full strength, but even with distraction Saffron could not be taken down so easily. Kari had finished unfreezing everybody and Togemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon and Kabutarimon had soon joined the fight! The Digidestined were reunited and they were seeking justice.  
  
A mess of digi-attacks flew toward Saffron all at once, but he dodged every one of them. "Wow, he's fast!" Matt exclaimed as Garurumon's Howling Blaster missed by a long shot. Sora gasped as Birdramon's Meteor Wing suffered the same fate. "Even without my ray gun you are no match for me." Saffron laughed as he pulled a large black whip out of his pocket. "Now you will feel the true wrath of Prince Saffron!" He yelled violently.  
  
"The Digidestined won't suffer the same fate Saffron. You can be sure of that!" Tai yelled back. The Digidestined huddled together to combine strength as they watched their digimon attack once again with full force. Saffron raised the whip into the air and called out "Evil's Sting!" He cracked his whip against the ground and several black strands of black electricity crawled across the ground and sent the digimon flying. "No guys, don't give up!" Mimi encouraged. "Digivolve!" Izzy and Joe shouted in unison.  
  
A buzz of reacting digivices filled the air as champion digimon transformed to ultimate and fought hard against the evil prince's attempts. As the battle raged on the Brachanimon all around the castle raced to the scene, but were unable to interfere because of the locked door. As the number of digimon outside of the room increased though, the door began to give way to the weight. Matt, Sora, Joe and Izzy ran to hold the door back against the raging Brachanimon. "Do something guys! Hurry, we can't hold them back much longer!" Sora yelled to the remaining fighters. "Don't worry Sora. We've got it covered!" Tai yelled back.  
  
Saffron cracked the whip over and over again to hold back the approaching digimon, but he was getting tired and he wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. Kari ran over to Tk and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and turned to Magnaangemon. "Let's turn up the heat Magnaangemon! Take to the sky!" "You too Angewomon! Go!"" Kari yelled to her angel digimon. The guardians of light and hope did as they were told and took flight where Saffron's attacks were useless.  
  
"Hurry!" The four kids at the door cried out in pain as the door behind them began to crumble. Soon the angry Brachanimon would enter the room and the kid's fate would be sealed. "Do it now our angels!" Tk and Kari held hands tightly and gave the signal hoping for a miracle. "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon cried. "Gate of Destiny!" Magnaangemon's attack followed. The force was too great for the evil prince and he was sucked into the abyss just as the kid's strength gave way and the Brachanimon barged in.  
  
"Oh no!" Mimi cried out in horror as hundreds of alien digimon flooded into the room. The Digidestined and digimon (who were all back in training) coward at the back of the room as the mob advanced. Then suddenly they stopped dead in their tracks. The Digidestined held their breath, waiting to see what would happen next. But instead of cries of evil and pain, the Digidestined were astonished to here shouts of joy and praise coming from the Brachan inhabitants.  
  
"You've saved us children. Thank you!" Said one. "Prince Saffron's spell and evil reign have been broken!" Exclaimed another alien digi. The elder Digidestined watched with great gladness as Takeru and Hikari were hoisted above the heads of the castle staff and praised for their efforts. "They deserve it." Tai commented. "They sure do." Said Matt quietly. The Digidestined followed Tk, Kari and the Brachanimon out into the courtyard where they had a huge party to celebrate.  
  
When the party came to a close, the children said goodbye to their alien digimon companions and along with the Julip Crystal, returned to DSS where they freed Andromon and Gazimon and explained the whole story. The space station operators were very glad to hear that there would no longer be a threat to the Digital Space Station and thanked the Digidestined for their help. The two took Tk aside and apologized once again for their earlier behavior. "Don't sweat it you two." He said kindly. "Kari and I have no hard feelings."  
  
After a delicious dinner and a good night sleep the Digidestined climbed aboard Gennai's ship and started back home. They waved goodbye to their space station friends and headed off toward Digital Earth. "What an adventure!" Tai smiled, thinking back on the events. "What adventure Tai? We were frozen solid for more than half of it." Izzy pointed out. "If anything it was Tk and Kari who saved the world this time!" Joe announced proudly. "Yeah! You two really pulled it off. Way to go!" Sora exclaimed. "Good going baby bro!" Matt had to at least get a word out. "Thanks guys! I was really nothing." Tk smiled modestly. "You're my hero Takeru." Kari said sweetly and kissed her boyfriend softly. "And you're mine Patamon!" Gatomon did the same. "Uh guys?" The kids and Digimon all turned to hear what Mimi had to say. "I've gotta go to the washroom."  
  


*****

  
Tk and Kari sat on the windowsill of her bedroom gazing through the telescope at the night sky. "You still think it's just a pile of junk Tk?" Kari teased him about his earlier comments. "You know what? I think it's the most beautiful thing in the whole world." Tk smiled as he watched the stars twinkle. "I love you Takeru." Kari whispered the words softly in his ear and they melted his heart. "I love you too Hikari. Above and beyond the stars."  
  


**THE END  
~MPF**


End file.
